He's The One They Call Dr Feelgood
by hesthemoon
Summary: Rated M, just to be safe. / Maya was a clumsy mage, she never did anything right. Her family hated her, her sister was dead. But, there was always one person who made her forget everything, made her feel good. DA2 Spoilers :D


She stumbled into everything with tears in her eyes. She blinked them away, what was the point in crying? She needed to stay strong for her family, for her sister. But there was no point, they were blaming her for Bethany's death, all because she couldn't stop the ogre from attacking her. She could feel their accusing eyes on her back. Carver, her brother, hated everything she did, and now he was hating her more for Bethany. And her mother, oh her mother, Maya knew her mother was blaming her.

She tried to forget about it. But in their eyes, she could see her sister being thrown to the ground in a bloody broken heap. She didn't need this.

Maya looked over at Aveline, the woman who they took to Kirkwall with them.

Aveline probably blamed her for Wesley's death.

But that was okay.

Maya knew that everything was her fault, it always was.

She sat in front of her Uncle's house playing with a fire ball in her hand, glaring it. She sighed and looked over at the sack in front of her, she threw the mini fireball at it and then froze it. She looked at the frozen sack of wheat and watched it slowly start to melt under the sun's burning gaze.

She hated the fact that she was a mage, she hated the fact that she couldn't even save her own sister with her, she hated that fact that her family hated her. And even more, she hated the fact that she was even in Kirkwall. She hated all the people here, and she always never gave them straight answers when they asked questions. They were either rude, or sarcastic. There was never a moment she was serious unless it was with her mom. Or her mabari, Kitten. Kitten was her best friend, she had no one else to be her friend.

It was ridiculious when she named her dog Kitten, but she was 12 at the time and enjoyed the farm cats. The mabari chose her, over Carver, and over Bethany. Carver resented her for it, still, after all these years. Bethany just enjoyed the fact she didn't have to take care of him.

She sighed again and looked at the sun, she stood up and walked around Lowtown. She deicded she wanted a drink, and stepped into The Hanged Man. It had a weird name, she thought the first time she walked into there. She walked in and the smell of stale ale and the smell of alcohol on people's breath hit her nose, she inhaled and smiled. This was her place, she would always come here; even if Varric didn't need to talk to her or her needed to talk to him.

She looked around and saw it was relatively empty, besides the fact that some of the drunks from last night were still in there, looking at her with slight lust in their eyes. It didn't help the fact that she was in a short sundress, one her mother made for her before they had to leave Lothering.

She walked up to the bar and grabbed a drink.

"Wait, wait, wait. So let me get this straight, _you_, can get me those maps if I do this favor for you? Well, let me just lay down some rules here for favors; I don't do anything involving children and animals. Just so you know," Maya said with a slight sarcastic bite in her voice to the mage standing in front of her. Varric chuckled slightly behind her and Carver just gave her a look. Aveline just stood there, wishing she was someplace else.

"Good thing this doesn't involve those things then. This favor I ask is for you to help me to get a fellow mage and help him escape. I've asked for him to meet me in the Chantry tonight, please say you'll help me? If you do, then the maps are yours," the mage named Anders pleaded with her. She looked him in the eye and nodded.

"Join the group, we've got cookies," her sarcastic tone bit out in her voice again. Anders looked at her with a confused look and shrugged his shoulders.

She was like an onion, you had to peel her back layer by layer. While her family was under the middle, everyone else was still crying their eyes out peeling back the top layer.

Anders walked behind her as Aveline said that she was going back to the Keep. Carver spared a glare over in Anders' direction, mumbling under his breath about mages.


End file.
